


Sleep Aid

by saltandlimes



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Hux totally knows it, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo is a creeper, M/M, Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6971812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo has always had trouble falling asleep. But commanding Finalizer has given him the perfect solution, in the well organized mind of a rather cold General.</p>
<p>He should have known that even General Hux thinks of things other than facts and figures before bed, things that are entirely too enticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Aid

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this [tfa_kink prompt](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/4613.html?thread=10187013#cmt10187013)
>
>> Kylo likes to project his consciousness and observe Hux's dreams/follow him down as he nods off, and has been doing so consistently for as long as he's been on the Finalizer. It's become a kind of meditation ritual before bed. He lets his consciousness go and waits for Hux to fall under. Only this time Hux isn't going to script and going to sleep. He's getting himself off.

Kylo has always had trouble falling asleep. When he was a child, when Ben was a child, he would lie awake at night, desperate to shut out Ben's parent's murmured arguments, shut his mind away from them even when he couldn't hear them with his ears. 

It never seemed to work. 

Later, when Kylo was more real, when Ben had started to fade away, there was always silence at night, silence in the school, each mind quiet and in tune with the Force. And that was almost worse to Kylo. Because he was the only real being there, deserted in the midst of a forest, shadow-wraiths of not-quite-Jedi scattered about him. He'd curl up on his hard sleeping pallet, try to pretend that hearing the slow breaths of his fellow students was just the same as feeling the brush of their thoughts. 

Now though, now he rarely has trouble. It's one of the few things that Kylo truly loves about Finalizer. He can sleep here, surrounded by the hum of thousands of minds unguarded and purposeful. When he first came on board, he was surprised at that, surprised at how easy it was to slide asleep under the thrall of those voices, letting his mind drift free across the ship.

Kylo has a routine now, one that he almost never varies. It had started one night as he was curled on his bed, trying to let his mind free, let himself relax into the flow that never ceases on Finalizer. He'd noticed a spot of calm, something that he can only think of as a kind of reality, a solidness, in the midst of the ship. He'd reached out towards it, brushed lightly against it. And then he was feeling his way through a calm rush of thoughts, slowed breathing, someone willing themselves to sleep in the way that Kylo has himself never quite understood. But now, with this other mind as a guide, Kylo found it easy, sliding off into uneasy dreams as whoever it was did as well.

It is only after Kylo has been finding this point of reality for weeks that he realizes whose thoughts he's turned into his own personal sleep aid. But even now, even knowing that he's unwittingly made General Hux the only reason he falls asleep at night, he can't bring himself to stop. It's too easy to pull the covers over himself, let his mind expand outward, and latch onto Hux. Even if Kylo's co-commander isn't actually falling asleep himself, the calm rhythm of this thoughts, the mundane examination of lists and reports, is enough to lull Kylo away from wakefulness. 

It goes on so long, Kylo watching as Hux's orderly thoughts march firmly onward, Hux unaware of Kylo's presence, that Kylo begins to think nothing will ever change. He will sneer at Hux in person, will smirk at the man in the light of day, and at night he will haunt Hux's mind, more relaxed than he has ever been.

Of course, Kylo is wrong.

Kylo is, he knows, almost always wrong. This time, though, it's nothing so disastrous as believing in Luke Skywalker or in his father. No, this time it is simply thinking that Hux is some automaton, that this could go on forever without something that throws Kylo wildly off balance. 

The change, when it comes, happens late into third shift, when Hux is usually getting ready for bed. Kylo has slowly aligned his own sleeping patterns to those of the General, telling himself that it's easier to run the ship, but knowing deep inside that it's easier to drift off alongside Hux, to follow him down into sleep. Tonight, though, when Kylo reaches out to worm his way into Hux's consciousness, Hux isn't drowsy, isn't his usual collected self. No, the moment Kylo connects with Hux's mind he's gasping, fists clenching in his own sheets in a rush of feeling.

It takes Kylo a moment to sort out what's going on, tied tightly to Hux as he is. When he realizes, he lets out a sharp gasp, loud in the dead silence of his quarters. It's not emotion, what he's feeling from Hux, or not exactly. No, it's sensation. It's the soft thrum of arousal under Hux's skin, the buzz through his veins centering on his cock. 

For a moment, Kylo considers disconnecting their minds, pulling back so as not to invade during this most private of all moments. Then, just as he's about to resettle himself in his own mind, Hux reaches down, drags a hand over his still covered cock. It's soft, not enough for Hux, and Kylo can feel the other man's need building at the feather light touch. It's intoxicating, and Kylo abandons any idea of falling back into his own thoughts. Instead, he spirals further inside Hux's consciousness, insinuating himself as deeply inside as he can, expanding himself so he can feel every teasing flick of Hux's fingers, every deep breath that Hux draws. 

Hux has pulled off his undershirt, is leaning back against the headboard of his bed in only tight boxers. He's got one hand tracing lines up and down his own torso, stroking lightly at his sides, his belly, his chest. The other whispers over his cock, not really stroking through the fabric, just teasing ever so softly. Kylo can feel how long it's been since Hux really took the time to get himself off, engaged in something more than a quick jerk off session in the shower. Now, though, Hux seems to want to take his time, and Kylo is more than glad for it. 

Hux has a finger on a nipple now, is starting to pinch and roll it. Kylo has never had particularly sensitive nipples, but Hux's... even the light pressure Hux is using makes sparks fizz inside him, sets him panting just a little. 

When both of his nipples stand peaked on his chest, Hux finally slides his hand away from them. He's breathing harder now, his newly free hand petting up and down his own sides in quick little jerking strokes. He's palming his cock now too, hand cupped around himself as his his dick makes a long line in his thin boxers. He traces a finger down, caresses his balls, but then he's back to just cupping himself, warm pressure as Hux bites his lip to stop himself from starting to pant. 

Kylo is dimly aware that back in his room, in his own body, he's hard too, hips twisting a little as he tries to buck up against a hand that isn't there, a hand that's wrapped lightly around Hux's cloth covered dick. But mostly he's in Hux's room, in Hux's mind, feeling the incredible sparks that fly through him as Hux pinches roughly at a nipple again. 

It must feel as good to Hux, because he's pulling his boxers down frantically, wrapping a tight hand around his cock. Hux lets out a whimper, and Kylo knows that if he were still listening through his own ears, he'd hear himself moan out an answering one. As it is, he drinks in the soft sounds that spill from Hux's mouth as he starts a slow stroke up and down his cock. Kylo would never have expected this. He would never have expected how fucking needy Hux sounds, how he arches into his own hand as he claws at his own chest, nails digging deep enough to hurt. 

Kylo can feel how much of an effort it is for Hux to drag his hand away from his cock, can feel the almost frantic struggle to open a bottle of lube next to Hux and pour a little on his fingers. Then Hux is stroking his own cock again, slip-slide of lube and tight fingers playing over the vein that bulges from the underside of his dick. Hux doesn't seem to get as wet as Kylo does, Kylo thinks absently. The lube is a welcome addition. Hux also strokes tighter than Kylo has ever tried, sharp tugs that send something odd sparking through his stomach. It's strange and off, but also so good that Kylo can feel himself panting through his distant connection to his own body. 

Hux is cupping his balls now, feather light touches and teasing fingers. He's still making those noises, and Kylo wonders if this is what Hux sounds like when he's being fucked. He suspects not. These are too intimate, to private for Hux to share. There's too much need in the way that Hux is rolling his hips upward into the hand he's wrapped back around his cock, arching his chest up to meet his own questing fingers. 

Those fingers have made their way down to trace Hux's balls, to press behind them. Hux gasps, cock jumping in his hand, and now a spurt of precome drips onto his stomach. His hand speeds up, his hips start to thrust faster as he moves his fingers down to trace lightly at his hole. And Kylo would be holding his breath if he were focused on his own body at all, for Hux is arching his back now, jerking himself roughly, hand squeezing tighter and tighter on his dick. Then, suddenly, unexpectedly, Hux is coming, fingers tight around the head of his cock as he coaxes thick lines of it across his chest. Hux lets out a filthy moan that Kylo thinks he might die to hear again as he comes down, muscles relaxing as he falls to the bed.

Then, just as Kylo is about to rifle through Hux's thoughts, find out who he's picturing, feeling, Hux does something else unexpected. The hand that was tight on his cock, still wet with lube, is tracing a path through the come on Hux's belly. He's gathering it up, coating his fingers in it. Then, as Kylo watches, unbelieving, from the depths of Hux's mind, he reaches down, replaces the fingers still teasing at his hole with those newly coated in his own come. Before Kylo even has time to process, Hux is pressing it inside himself, sliding one soaking finger into his ass. 

It feels better than fingering himself has ever felt to Kylo, feels as though he would beg for more if he didn't know with a certainty that Hux doesn't intend to deny himself. Hux has an entire finger inside himself now, is dragging it out just slow enough that he shudders through the entire stroke. He's too sensitive, still high from the suddenness of his earlier orgasm. But he's not pausing, pushing back in with that long finger. 

Hux gasps, the noise loud in his own ears, as he strokes over his prostate. He's pulling out the finger too fast, a slight sting, and reaching up to spread more cooling come across his fingers. Kylo can feel him whimper as he presses back in with two. It's painful, almost too tight, but Kylo can also feel how much Hux likes that feeling, how much he wants it to hurt just a little. There are rough strokes now, two fingers dragging a little as Hux thrusts them into himself. 

He's rolling his hips down to meet his own hand now, and Kylo is shocked to find that Hux is already getting hard again, cock swelling painfully as he fucks roughly into his own ass. The come on his belly is almost dry by now, but Hux's hand is still slippery with lube, and the drag of his fingers inside himself is slick enough to be comfortable, if only just. 

Kylo would have sworn that Hux couldn't take a third finger yet, but when Hux presses it in he can feel the blinding arousal that swirls through the other man's mind, the way in which somehow his mind converts what has to be pain into the sharpest pleasure Kylo has ever felt. Hux is moaning freely now, riding his own hand as though his tensed fingers were a cock. 

Kylo wonders absently what it would be like to replace Hux's fingers with his own cock.

It's a fleeting thought though, for Hux has shoved a pillow under his own ass, and somehow this is letting him hit his prostate on every rough shove. He's a mess now, sweating, panting loud, and Kylo can taste Hux's desperation. His cock, flushed and thick, is hard again, jerking against his stomach each time Hux brushes his own prostate. 

Kylo wishes, almost desperately, that Hux would hurry up, would touch his own cock, wring another orgasm out like the one that yielded the come now painting Hux's ass. But Hux only pinches again at his nipples, rolling them between two fingers. 

He's slamming his fingers into himself now, each thrust aimed perfectly, hand slapping against his ass. Hux isn't even moaning any more, just a high pitched whine deep in his throat as he fucks down onto his own hand. Kylo has never come dick untouched, doesn't even know how to go about it. But here, deep in Hux's mind, he can feel it building, can feel the strange pleasure spreading out and setting Hux's skin alight. This time he can feel Hux's orgasm building, pressure and heat as his balls draw up, as his cock twitches. Hux presses back into himself, pushes hard at that spot deep inside, and suddenly his thoughts are a blank, and Kylo feels like his soul, his mind, are pouring out of him, mixing with Hux's very being as Hux's muscles spasm, come spreading out again over his belly and chest. 

Hux is panting hard as he comes down, relaxing boneless onto the bed. He pulls his fingers out slowly, rests his hand on his own hip as he slowly gets his breathing under control. As Hux falls away from pleasure so intense that Kylo thinks it actually blinded him for a few seconds, Kylo feels the insistent tug of his own body. 

He pulls a little away from Hux's consciousness, and realizes that he's unimaginably hard back in his own bed. He's thrusting his hips mindlessly upward, his cock rubbing lightly at the fabric of the loose pants Kylo wears to sleep. Then, just as Kylo reconnects with his own mind, he can feel his cock jerking, spilling itself inside his pants at the first tentative touch of Kylo's hand.

It's too much, too fast in the wake of Hux's two orgasms. Fully back in his own body, Kylo just lies stunned for a few minutes, heart pounding and come cooling inside his sleep pants. It's disgusting, he knows, but all he can think of is the come painting Hux's hole, the feel of Hux's ass against his fingers, the way Hux's cock had looked, rosy and hard against the soft curve of his belly. He can't spare a thought to cleaning himself up. Not yet. 

Finally, finally, when he's come down enough that his breath no longer sounds ragged pants in the silence of his room, he reconnects to Hux's mind. Hux is in the fresher, has wiped himself off and is staring at his own flushed face in the mirror. As Kylo watches through Hux's eyes, Hux gives himself a smirking, cruel smile that Kylo sometimes watches out of the corner of his eye when they're on the bridge. 

“Enjoy yourself?” Hux's words ring in the quiet of the fresher, and Kylo isn't entirely sure to whom they're addressed. 

But he has a sneaking suspicion that it's not to Hux.


End file.
